1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to lead-acid batteries and, more particularly, to a battery cabinet for sealed-maintenance-free, lead-acid batteries used in rapid recharging applications.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Sealed lead-acid stationary batteries are widely used in commerce today. Stationary batteries are specifically designed for float applications, that is, as standby power in the event of a power failure. Stationary batteries are maintained at a full state-of-charge and in a ready-to-use condition, typically by floating at a constant preset voltage. Stationary batteries are used for standby or operational power in a wide variety of applications, including, by way of illustration, in telecommunications, utilities, for emergency lighting in commercial buildings, as standby power for cable television systems and in uninterruptible power supplies.
Uninterruptible power supplies are systems that back up computers and communications networks. Sealed lead-acid batteries may comprise the power source. The uninterruptible power source allows for the orderly shutdown of computers when there is a sudden interruption in the primary electrical source, such as during a power outage, and provides back-up power for communications networks. The uninterruptible power supply also will accommodate short, or intermittent losses in power. When there is a power interruption, the batteries in the uninterruptible power system can be subject to rapid discharge.
There are numerous applications where batteries designed for use in moderate rate discharge modes are utilized. While the number can vary substantially, many of such applications require anywhere from 8 to 40 batteries. Accordingly, floor space, and sometimes even the height, required for the batteries can present problems. To attempt to minimize the floor space required, it is conventional to position the batteries in various kinds of racks or cabinets. Typically, the battery cabinets that are now being used position the batteries only in a vertical orientation. The available battery racks and cabinets are generally relatively complex to assemble and maintain.
Maintenance, testing and replacement in use require that any battery cabinet or rack provide ready accessibility to each battery. Changing requirements often require moving the application location so the ability to readily move the batteries is important. This is particularly acute because the batteries used for standby power and similar applications are heavy and bulky.
It is also of extreme importance to ensure that appropriate safety standards are satisfied. Further, for locations where high seismic conditions can occur, there are additional standards which must be met.
Still further, there are so many applications requiring different combinations of batteries that manufacture, inventory control, and installation can become quite complex. Yet, despite the need, there is no battery cabinet assembly system available which can be inexpensively manufactured, that offers enhanced inventory control, that is also modular in construction, and which may be easily installed and moved after installation.
It is accordingly a principal object of the present invention to provide a battery cabinet assembly that is modular and allows systematic manufacture, assembly, installation and adaptability to a wide variety of locations and applications.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a modular battery cabinet system that minimizes the necessary floor space, yet allows ready accessibility to each battery.
A further object lies in the provision of a modular battery system that securely retains the individual batteries, even under high seismic condition standards.
Another and more specific object of the present invention provides a modular cabinet assembly that may be readily moved from one location to another.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and drawings.